Network switches are used to connect multiple devices on the same computer network within an area. For example, a switch is able to connect computers, printers and servers, creating a network of shared resources. The switch serves as a controller, allowing the various devices to share information with each other.
There exist two basic types of switches: managed and unmanaged. An unmanaged switch does not provide for a user to make changes to the way in which the switch allows devices on the network to share information. A managed switch provides a user the ability to monitor and control how the switch allows the connected devices to share information. A managed switch provides greater flexibility because the switch is able to be monitored and adjusted locally or remotely to exert control over network packet traffic.
A network packet is a formatted unit of data carried by a packet-switched network. The beginning of each packet may provide packet details such as where the packet is going, where the packet came from, the type of the packet, and other administrative details. This part is called the “packet header.” The rest of the packet, containing the actual data being transmitted, is referred to as the “packet body.” Packets are stored temporarily during the transmission of information to create a reserve for use during packet transmission delays or during a retransmission request. Buffering provides the necessary storage to synchronize packets and request and replace those lost during transmission.
As the number of senders to a switch increases, the total buffering for packet storage begins to consume a significant amount of area. For a sharable buffer space receiving data from multiple senders at the same data rate, the buffer space typically grows linearly as the number of senders is increased.